doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Blink
|ant = The Family of Blood |sig = Utopia |hecho ant = Evolution of the Daleks |hecho sig = Human Nature }}Blink (Parpadeo) es el décimo episodio de la tercera temporada moderna de Doctor Who. Es el episodio Doctor-lite de la temporada, en el que se produce la primera aparición de los Ángeles Llorosos. El guionista Steven Moffat tenía intención de escribir una historia de dos partes previamente en la temporada, pero estaba demasiado ocupado escribiendo y produciendo Jekyll. Creyendo haber "estropeado" todo, Moffat se ofreció para "lanzarse a por la granada del episodio poco popular", refiriéndose al concepto Doctor-lite. En una entrevista en 2008, él comentó que había acabado de darse cuenta de que Blink fue un "episodio verdaderamente bueno". Hacia junio de 2008, sigue siendo el guión más rápido hecho por Moffat por culpa de su tardanza en empezar, pasando directamente del segundo esbozo sin notas al guión y a las reuniones sobre el tono justo antes de su producción, tan solo diez días después. El proceso fue tan rápido que Moffat afirma que Blink fue como una "pequeña astilla" de su carrera escribiendo y ni siquiera recuerda haberlo hecho. Sinopsis En una casa abandonada, los Ángeles Llorosos aguardan. La única esperanza de detenerlos es una joven llamada Sally Sparrow y su amigo Larry Nightingale. El único problema: los Ángeles Llorosos pueden moverse durante un simple parpadeo. Para derrotar a los despiadados enemigos — teniendo como ayuda tan solo una conversación a medias con el Décimo Doctor — hay una regla: ¡No darles las espaldas, no mirar a otro lado y no parpadear! Argumento La joven fotógrafa Sally Sparrow entra en una casa abandonada (Wester Drumlins) y hace fotos de los candelabros caídos y del musgo que crece en las chimeneas. Subiendo a una habitación en el piso superior, ella ve como parte del papel de pared se ha quitado, pudiendo verse parte de un mensaje. Ella empieza a quitar el resto del papel y encuentra el mensaje "CUIDADO CON LOS ÁNGELES LLOROSOS". Al retirar más papel, Sally encuentra otra indicación: "agáchate, Sally Sparrow." Al leer la frase "agáchate ahora", Sally lo hace, esquivando en ese preciso instante a una roca que le habría acertado en la cabeza. Mirando por la ventana para ver el lugar desde el que se ha lanzado la roca, Sally ve la estatua de un Ángel con las manos cubriéndose los ojos. Al quitar el resto del papel de pared, Sally descubre al autor del mensaje — "Del Doctor con amor, 1969." Sally se dirige a la casa de su amiga, Kathy Nightingale. La televisión se encuentra encendida, emitiendo un vídeo de un hombre con gafas. El hombre avisa al televidente para que no se gire, no mire a otro lado y no parpadee — "Parpadea y mueres." Oyendo el retrete, Kathy pregunta a Sally si ha conocido a su hermano, notificándola de que está a punto de verlo. Sally se gira hacia el pasillo y ve aparecer al hermano desnudo de Kathy, Larry, que se arrepiente de no haberse puesto pantalones. right|250px A la mañana siguiente, Kathy y Sally regresan a la casa abandonada. Sally enseña a Kathy el mensaje en la pared y el Ángel Lloroso, pensando que está más cerca de la casa queantes. Alguien llama al timbre y Sally se dirige a responderlo mientras Kathy espera en la habitación con los mensajes. Sally abre la puerta y se encuentra a un hombre que la está buscando. Él dice que recibió indicaciones para acudir a aquél lugar en aquella fecha y momento exactos para dar a Sally Sparrow una carta. Kathy oye a escondidas la conversación desde la habitación sin ver que el Ángel Lloroso se mueve cuando nadie lo está mirando; retirando las manos de sus ojos y metiéndose en la habitación para acercarse a Kathy por detrás. Cuando Sally pregunta al hombre quién le ha enviado, él dice que fue su abuela, Katherine Wainwright, conocida antes del matrimonio como Kathy Nightingale. Sally se cree que todo aquello es una broma y llama a su amiga, pero Kathy no responde. Sally vuelve a la habitación y ve que Kathy ha desaparecido completamente mientras que el Ángel se encuentra afuera, en el mismo lugar en el que estaba. left|250px Kathy aparece en un campo en algún otro lugar, preguntando a un hombre que está por la zona dónde están. Él dice que están en Hull, pero Kathy no le cree hasta que él muestra el periódico local, que no solo confirma que están allí sino que además indica que el año en el que están es el 1920. De vuelta en Wester Drumlins, el hombre insiste para que Sally recoja la carta de Kathy, que falleció veinte años atrás (en 1987). La carta de Kathy explica que aquél hombre es su nieto, que prometió encargarse de su última voluntad. Enfadada, Sally regresa al piso superior, donde se encuentra con tres Ángeles Llorosos. Uno de ellos tiene una llave en su mano. Sally la recoge y se marcha, viendo al nieto de Kathy yéndose tras haber cumplido con su promesa. Sally también se va, sin ver que los Ángeles dejan de cubrirse los ojos y la observan alejarse. En una cafetería, Sally lee la carta entera, descubriendo que Kathy tuvo una vida plena y feliz (con Ben, el primer hombre al que conoció en Hull) y tuvo toda una familia. La carta incluye fotografías de Kathy con sus hijos (una de sus hijas se llama como Sally) y nietos. Sally lee la broma de Kathy acerca de cómo vivió hasta ser una anciana y también su petición para que diga a Larry, que trabaja en una tienda de DVDs local, algo; sus padres ya han fallecido en la actualidad, de modo que Kathy era su única familia cercana. Sally va hacia la lápida de Kathy para presentar sus respetos ante su amiga fallecida y luego se dirige a la tienda. Uno de los Ángeles de Wester Drumlins la observa en el cementerio, pero Sally tampoco lo ve. right|250px Sally llega a la tienda de DVDs y encuentra a Larry en la parte de atrás. Allí, ve al hombre con gafas de la televisión que estaba dando el aviso acerca del parpadeo. Larry le explica que el hombre es un huevo de pascua encontrado en diecisiete DVDs: nadie, ni siquiera los fabricantes, saben cómo apareció allí. Según ambos siguen hablando, el DVD empieza a reproducirse solo una y otra vez, coincidiendo exactamente con un comentario de Sally en una ocasión. Finalmente, Larry le entrega una lista con los diecisiete DVDs. Sally se va de la tienda tras oír el comentario de un compañero de Larry: "¿Por qué la gente nunca acude a la policía?" Sally decide ir a la comisaría de policía y acaba conociendo al inspector Billy Shipton tras mencionar el nombre de la casa. Billy la lleva al aparcamiento para que vea una colección de vehículos con algo peculiar en común: todos han sido encontrados fuera de la casa en Wester Drumlins (algunos con sus motores aún en marcha), pero todos sus dueños desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Le enseña además una cabina de policía falsa con una cerradura que no se abre. Billy utiliza sus encantos con Sally para conseguir su número de móvil antes de que ella se vaya. Justo cuando Sally se va, Billy descubre a los Ángeles Llorosos en el aparcamiento, rodeando la cabina de policía. Al acercarse para examinarlos, él parpadea. left|250px Afuera, Sally encuentra la llave que le quitó a uno de los Ángeles en un bolsillo y decide volver para intentar abrir la cabina. No obstante, tanto Billy como la cabina han desaparecido y la puerta hacia el exterior está rota. Billy aparece en un callejón y ve al Doctor y a Martha, quienes le dicen que está en 1969 por culpa del "toque de un ángel". El Doctor le aconseja a que no vaya a nadar durante una hora ya que el viaje temporal sin una cápsula puede causar desorientación. En su conversación, el Doctor pide a Billy que entregue a Sally Sparrow un mensaje y le pide perdón a sabiendas de que tardará "un rato" hasta que pueda pasar el mensaje. De vuelta al presente, Sally recibe una llamada telefónica. Luego, acude a visitar a un anciano Billy en el hospital. Él entrega el mensaje del Doctor, "mira a la lista", refiriéndose a la lista de DVDs proporcionada por Larry. Billy menciona haberse metido en la producción de vídeos y ella nota que él fue quien puso los huevos de pascua en los DVDs. Según Billy, algún día Sally entenderá lo que está ocurriendo, pero él no; el Doctor le ha revelado que aquél es su último encuentro y fallecerá en cuanto deje de llover. Sally decide quedarse con él hasta el final. right|250px Al acabar la lluvia, Sally llama a Larry. Ya ha averiguado lo que tienen en común los DVDs de "la lista": ella los tiene todos; no solo eso, sino que son los únicos DVDs que tiene, lo que significa que el huevo de pascua está hecho para ella. Sally le pide que se lleve un reproductor de DVDs portátil a la vieja casa. Larry lo hace, llevándose el DVD con el mejor sonido del huevo de pascua. Ambos lo reproducen y acaban viendo el mensaje completo del Doctor, donde hace los mismos comentarios aparentemente aleatorios que oyeron en la tienda, aunque ahora coinciden a la perfección con las cosas que dicen Larry y Sally. Ella se piensa que él es capaz de escucharlo, pero según Larry siempre dice lo mismo y él incluso hizo una transcripción de los huevos de pascua. El Doctor va dando su mensaje y todo lo que dice Sally coincide con la conversación, de modo que Larry, emocionado, aprovecha para añadir las frases de Sally a la transcripción. El Doctor revela que tiene una copia de la transcripción y por eso sabe lo que ella está diciendo. Le avisa acerca de las criaturas provenientes de otro mundo, los "Asesinos Solitarios", que son los Ángeles Llorosos. Son increíblemente rápidos y capaces de enviar a personas hacia atrás en el tiempo, lo cual lo llevó a quedarse atrapado en 1969. left|250px Estos aliens tienen un método único de defensa; si cualquier ser viviente los mira, se convierten en piedra de inmediato hasta que no son mirados por nada. A esto lo llama un "cierre cuántico", algo que explica que sean figuras "llorosas": tampoco pueden mirarse unas a las otras ya que se produciría el mismo efecto. Como una estatua no puede girarse o pestañear, los Ángeles que se miran el uno al otro jamás vuelven a moverse. Los Ángeles se alimentan a base de los días que sus víctimas jamás llegan a vivir y ahora están tratando de acceder a la TARDIS, llena de energía temporal con la que los Ángeles podrían comer durante toda una vida. Como Sally tiene la llave, los Ángeles van tras ella ahora. El Doctor se encuentra atrapado en 1969, de modo que depende de Sally para que la TARDIS regrese con él. Cuando ella pregunta la forma de hacerlo, él dice que se ha quedado sin transcripción y eso solo puede significar una cosa: los Ángeles Llorosos se están acercando, por lo que ella tendrá que escapar y dejar la transcripción sin terminar. En efecto, Larry ha dejado de escribir. El Doctor dice a Sally lo que ahora ya sabe; tiene que mirar a los Ángeles sin poder girarse, mirar a otro lado o pestañear – los Ángeles pueden moverse a velocidades increíbles si no son observados; "Parpadea y mueres." Finalizado el mensaje, Sally y Larry notan que ninguno de los dos está mirando al Ángel y descubren que la estatua se encuentra ahora en la misma habitación que ellos, con una mirada malvada y mostrando sus afilados dientes y garras. right|250px Mientras el aterrorizado Larry se dedica a mantener la mirada fija en el Ángel para que no se mueva, Sally se dedica a buscar una forma de huir, aunque todas las puertas han sido bloqueadas por los Ángeles. Larry cada vez se encuentra más perturbado, con miedo de que se acerquen más Ángeles. En cuanto se gira por un solo instante para asegurarse y vuelve a mirar al Ángel, ve que la estatua está ahora justo delante de él. Manteniendo la mirada hacia el Ángel, va saliendo poco a poco de la sala. Sally encuentra una puerta abierta hacia el sótano y grita a Larry para que lo sepa. Larry corre para reunirse con Sally. Larry y Sally bajan hacia el sótano, donde se encuentran a la TARDIS y a otros tres Ángeles Llorosos. Los dos se dirigen hacia la cabina manteniendo su mirada puesta en las estatuas. Cuando están junto a la TARDIS, un cuarto Ángel que ha aparecido en las escaleras apunta hacia la luz. La lámpara empieza a fallar y los dos descubren que está haciendo que se agote la energía para que los Ángeles puedan atacar en la oscuridad. Con cada apagón se van acercando más mientras los dos tratan desesperadamente de entrar en la TARDIS. En el último momento consiguen entrar, dejando a los Ángeles fuera. left|250px Larry y Sally contemplan el interior de la TARDIS, momento en el que se activa un holograma del Doctor diciendo que la TARDIS ha detectado un disco de control autorizado, válido por un sólo viaje; es el DVD que Larry dio a Sally, que ahora está brillando. Sin embargo, los Ángeles empiezan a agitar la TARDIS desde el exterior, buscando una forma de entrar. Larry introduce el DVD en la consola y la TARDIS empieza a desmaterializarse, aunque Sally ve que ellos se están quedando atrás. Sally grita al Doctor para que les ayude, pero la TARDIS desaparece y los deja en el medio del círculo de Ángeles. Sally grita para que se queden mirándolos, pero Larry se levanta lentamente y descubre que el Doctor ha atrapado a los Ángeles: se están mirando unos a otros, paralizados para siempre. Un año después, Sally y Larry se encargan de la tienda de DVDs juntos, aunque ella es incapaz de dejar atrás todo lo que ha pasado sin saber quién dio al Doctor la transcripción y todo lo demás. Cuando Larry sale a por algo de leche, Sally ve al Doctor y a Martha saliendo de un taxi, descubriendo finalmente que ella es quien entrega al Doctor toda la información: la transcripción, las fotos que hizo a la pared... todo. Sally corre hacia afuera, aunque el Doctor no la reconoce. Teniendo en cuenta que él es un viajante del tiempo, nada de aquello ha ocurrido aún para él. right|250px Sally le informa de que se quedará atrapado en 1969 y todo empieza en aquél momento. Ella le dice su nombre y Larry regresa con la leche, viendo al Doctor y a Martha y sorprendiéndose. Con prisa, el Doctor y Martha se van para ver a "cuatro cosas y un lagarto"; Sally coge a Larry de la mano y entra en su tienda, el anticuario de libros y DVDs raros de Sparrow y Nightingale. El episodio acaba mostrando una serie de estatuas de ubicaciones públicas junto con los avisos grabados por el Doctor avisándonos de que podría haber otros Ángeles entre las estatuas... "Parpadea y mueres. No des las espaldas. No mires a otro lado. Y NO. PARPADEES. Buena suerte." Reparto * Sally Sparrow — Carey Mulligan * El Doctor — David Tennant * Martha Jones — Freema Agyeman * Kathy Nightingale — Lucy Gaskell * Larry Nightingale — Finlay Robertson * Malcolm Wainwright — Richard Cant * Billy Shipton — Michael Obiora * Viejo Billy — Louis Mahoney * Ben Wainwright — Thomas Nelstrop * Banto — Ian Boldsworth * Sargento de recepción — Ray Sawyer Referencias *Mientras están atrapados en 1969, el Doctor construye un detector temporal que "hace ding cuando hay cosas". La máquina también es capaz de hervir un huevo estando a treinta pasos, "tanto si quieres como si no". (El Doctor comenta que es mejor alejarse de gallinas, ya que "no es nada bonito cuando explotan".) *Los Ángeles Llorosos tienen bloqueo quántico, lo que significa que no pueden moverse cuando están en la linea de visión de alguien. *Larry compara Wester Drumlins con la "casa de Scooby Doo". *Cuando Kathy sugiere que Sally y ella se alíen como "Sparrow y Nightingale", Sally bromea diciendo que eso es "demasiado ITV", una divertida referencia a la red rival de la BBC, que a menudo produce series de televisión con títulos de formato similar. *El disco de Sally activa el protocolo de seguridad 712 en la TARDIS. Notas del episodio *Este episodio, al igual que Love & Monsters de la segunda temporada, es un episodio sin muchas apariciones del Doctor y su acompañante. *La trama del episodio está basada en un relato corto escrito por Steven Moffat para el Doctor Who Annual 2006 llamado What I Did on My Christmas Holidays by Sally Sparrow. La historia trata sobre Sally Sparrow (que es una niña en el relato, a diferencia de la joven mujer que es en el episodio), que escribe en una tarea de la escuela sobre el Noveno Doctor haciendo contacto con ella a través de fotografías y una cinta de vídeo (al igual que en el episodio, hay una parte en la que Sally mantiene una conversación con el Doctor a través de una pantalla) para darle instrucciones para hacer que la TARDIS vuelva a él (los Ángeles Llorosos no aparecen en la historia; el Doctor está separado de la TARDIS por un "hipo"), sabiendo lo que tiene que hacer gracia a una Sally adulta (que es una bella espía que salva la vida del Doctor) que le proporciona la historia que detalla la experiencia. *Esta historia acaba siendo una paradoja ontológica: el Doctor tiene toda la información (la transcripción de la conversación, los contenidos del mensaje tras el papel de pared, etc.) por que Sally le entrega los detalles al final del episodio — pero Sally solo obtiene los detalles después de ver la pared en la que escribió el Doctor, el DVD que hizo el Doctor, etc. La información nunca "empieza" en ninguna parte — el Doctor sabe lo que tiene que decir en la conversación por que está leyendo la transcripción de Larry, pero Larry la hizo treinta y ocho años después mientras veía la conversación. La información está en un bucle infinito. *Aunque solo aparecen en cameos, David Tennant y Freema Agyemant siguen siendo acreditados como estrellas principales en vez de Carey Mulligan, que interpreta el rol principal de Sally Sparrow. *Los DVDs de Banto incluyen: Breakfast in the Rain, Dance of Days, Civilisation Zero, Angel Smile, Falling Star, One Oak Country, My Best Friend's Boyfriend, Mean Teens, Shooting the Sun. Todos estos son títulos falsos creados para el episodio, completos con carátulas de DVD y diseños de póster. *Este es el primer episodio en ser dirigido por una mujer tras un intervalo de veintidós años. El anterior ha sido The Mark of the Rani. *Cuando Larry entrega a Sally la lista de DVDs, puede verse una pegatina de White Star Line clásica pegada a la parte de atrás de la carpeta; Titanic, el buque más famoso de White Star, acabaría siendo la inspiración para Voyage of the Damned. *Por motivos desconocidos, mientras que la emisión original en BBC One y el DVD de región 2 del episodio incluyen "Un año después" como aclaración antes de la escena del epílogo, en las emisiones del episodio en Norteamérica y el DVD de región 1 esto se omite. *En 2009, Doctor Who Magazine llevó a cabo una encuesta entre lectores para ordenar las primeras 200 historias de Doctor Who por orden de preferencia. Blink acabó siendo el segundo, superado tan solo por el serial de 1984 The Caves of Androzani. Una encuesta similar se llevó a cabo posteriormente y Blink volvió a ser el segundo en la lista, esta vez superado por The Day of the Doctor. *Cuando Billy está en la comisaría, puede observarse en su chaqueta un parche de un gorrión, posiblemente una broma referida al apellido de la personaje principal (Sparrow, gorrión en inglés). *Una secuela de esta historia, A Ghost Story for Christmas, se publicó como episodio web el día 24 del Adventure Calendar de 2009 en la página web oficial de Doctor Who. Estuvo narrado por John Barrowman como Jack Harkness con el estilo de una historia de fantasmas, con la desaparición de otra mujer por culpa de los Ángeles Llorosos. Audiencia * 6.1 millones - Durante la noche * 0.75 millones - Repetición del domingo en BBC Three * 6.62 millones - Audiencia final Localizaciones de grabación *La cafetería y el videoclub están en Charles Street, Newport, Gales del Sur. *La "comisaría" con la iglesia contigua está en Mount Stuart Square, Butetown/Bahía de Cardiff, Gales del Sur. * La casa abandonada está en Fields Park Road en Newport, Gales del Sur. Actualmente, está siendo renovada. Notas al pie en:Blink (TV story) Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 3 (DW-M) Categoría:Episodios del Décimo Doctor Categoría:Episodios de 2007 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Londres Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 1920 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 1969 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 2007 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 2008 Categoría:Episodios con Ángeles Llorosos Categoría:Episodios Doctor-lite Categoría:Episodios companion-lite Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna